


No Hate Will Be Tolerated

by melanated_daisy (AnomieWrites)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A racist gets roasted, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eddie and Him are fine in this fic, Eddie is here to read anybody that comes for Mike, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Happy Juneteenth, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Multi, Period-Typical Racism, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-Pennywise (IT), Protective Losers Club (IT), Richie watches Get Out more than necessarily needed, Stanley Uris Lives, Summary sucks but it's a good read, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomieWrites/pseuds/melanated_daisy
Summary: A tweet sent out by Mike causes a person to show their ignorance, but that's okay he has his friends to help properly educate them.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Female Character(s), The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150
Collections: COVID_19 REDDIE RAMBLINGS





	No Hate Will Be Tolerated

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Juneteenth! ❤🖤💚

Draft: **MichaelHanlon @TheRealMikeHanlon44:** Happy Juneteenth **✊🏾❤🖤💚**

Mike sits back in his office chair, his thumb hovering over the send tweet button.

"Hey Mike, you-- are you okay?" his girlfriend, Bridget asks, coming to a complete stop when she enters his office, seeing the disheartened look on his face. He looks up at her and smiles slightly.

"Uhh yeah. I'm fine. It's uhh it's just that...I don't know if I should send this tweet. You know I've done my research on it and I- I guess I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

Bridget walks around his desk and looks at his phone. "Mike...you're just saying Happy Juneteenth, how are you making anyone uncomfortable by celebrating the day our ancestors were freed?"

Mike just shrugs. "Can I be honest with you Bri...there's this little voice inside of my head that's mostly worried about what the others would say. Like we don't normally discuss topics like this. Yeah, there might be jokes,"

He notices Bridget's brow furrow and quickly adds, "Tasteful jokes, here and there, but fully discussing my race has never once been brought to the table and I guess I just don't want to seem like I'm being divisive."

Bridget looks at him for a long while. She then turns his chair around and leans down into his space, firmly planting her hands on either side of his chair.

"Michael Hanlon, if you're talking about the same Bill, Beverly, Ben, Eddie, Richie, and Stan that saved your life twice from a disgustingly racist piece of shit that was once named Henry Bowers, then you should know better than anyone that they will never make you feel uncomfortable or bad about being what and who you are: A proud, black man."

She moves back and grins, pointing at his phone. "Hell, I'm willing to bet that Richie and Eddie will be the first ones to rip anyone a new one if they say anything disagreeing with your tweet." She kisses him on the forehead and walks out of his office.

Mike's smile grows a little wider as he remembers how all of them went toe to toe with Bowers and his gang in the apocalyptic rock fight. He also thinks about how all seven of them killed Pennywise by crushing his scared beating heart with their bare hands. 

"Alright. I'm posting it." Mike mutters to himself and presses the send tweet button.

**A few hours later...**

Mike is genuinely surprised to see the abundance of positive responses from people on his tweet. "Wow, five hundred and forty one retweets, three hundred likes and twenty eight comments."

"I told you! You had absolutely nothing to worry about." Bridget says, shoveling a handful of popcorn into her mouth. Mike clicks on the comments and sees Richie is one of the first ones to comment.

"Richie says he's happy to see that I've finally made my way out of the Sunken Place."

Him and Bridget laugh and she says, "Did he really use a Jordan Peele movie reference against you?"

Mike, still laughing, nods. "Yeah. You know he has seen Get Out more than any of us and even has it on DVD."

Bridget turns her attention back to the TV and shakes her head. "And of course he would use that reference to poke fun at you."

Mike reads the rest of the response and smiles. "He also said he's proud of me too."

Mike scrolls down a little further and sees someone by the name of Jedediah Lawson has also replied to his tweet. His face falls a little when he reads what he says.

 **Jedediah Lawson @jeblaw2020 replying to @TheRealMikeHanlon44:** Juneteenth? Wow just another day u people came up with so that u could be lazy and fill sorey four urselfs and play victim.

Immediately as if Eddie had been watching and waiting on someone, anyone to say some negative shit, he pounces on him. Mike chuckles lightly at his Twitter name, knowing Richie was the one who made his account.

 **Eddie Kaspbrak-Tozier @EdsSpagheds replying to @jeblaw2020:** First of all, you have the nerve to call someone lazy when you sit on the internet all day and can't even bother to google what the word means, but don't worry I'm here to educate you and I got all the time in the world because I'm off work today.

 **Eddie Kaspbrak-Tozier @EdsSpagheds replying to @jeblaw2020:** Second, Juneteenth happens to be the emancipation of the last remaining enslaved African Americans, so it's not "made up" and you would know that if...again...you used your fingers to do some research instead trying to troll people on the internet!

 **Eddie Kaspbrak-Tozier @EdsSpagheds replying to @jeblaw2020:** Thirdly, speaking of trolling, you failed miserably because when I was trying to read your tweet, my brain literally did somersaults trying to understand what exactly you were trying to type because of your atrocious spelling and I know Jedediah, I know I'm using too many big words for you to understand, but maybe you should get off Twitter and go read a fucking English book! Stop embarrassing yourself! **#blacklivesmatter**

Mike couldn't be anymore prouder in that moment and of course Richie came trailing right behind him with a jab of his own.

 **RichTozier-Kaspbrak ✔ @trashytrashmouth replying to @EdsSpagheds and @jeblaw2020:** Wow Jedediah, I just have to say, with a name like that I'm seriously fucking surprised that you have internet in the first place! You better be careful not to get caught on here or you'll be shunned. Also, **#blacklivesmatter** bitch!

Mike quickly adds three links to his thread and tweets,

 **MichaelHanlon @TheRealMikeHanlon44 replying to @EdsSpagheds @jeblaw2020 and @trashytrashmouth:** Also Jedediah, since you feel so strongly about us feeling sorry for ourselves and playing victim, then maybe you can help out by donating to these three organizations. Thanks. **#blacklivesmatter🖤#happyjuneteenth✊🏾**

Mike holds out the phone for Bridget to read and she places a hand over her heart as she reads the rest of the Losers responses.

"Awww they're literally roasting and educating him all at the same time. I fucking love them." She coos.

Mike sighs happily and turns off his phone, tossing it on the couch. "Yeah. I love them too!"

**Author's Note:**

> [Be sure to donate, vote and educate yourself! 😊😊](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)


End file.
